The Emperor's Treasure
by BlackHime13
Summary: Mukuro lleva una vida de riquezas, lujos y poder. Siendo el emperador mujeres y donceles no le faltan, pero no se siente satisfecho y no sabe por qué. Su humor empeora hasta el punto en que su hermana decide intervenir, sabiendo lo que le falta al peliazul. ¿Qué es eso? Amor. ¿Cómo lo consigue? Comprándole un esclavo. ¿Cómo reacciona el emperador al conocer al lindo castaño?


**Ambientado en una época antigua n.n El POV va cambiando (;**

* * *

**_The Emperor's treasure_**

Como siempre, cada vez que abro los ojos veo lo mismo. Una pared sucia, una cama desgastada, una pequeña luz que titila de una diminuta lámpara, nada de ventanas en la pequeña estancia y la puerta oxidada y sucia. Sé que aunque intente levantarme las cadenas en mis muñecas y tobillos me impedirán ir muy lejos, así que ya ni siquiera hago el intento.

Hace tanto tiempo que llevo aquí que ya he perdido la cuenta. Solo en ocasiones salgo cuando una subasta comienza, pero nunca he tenido suerte. Aunque mejor así. Sé lo malo que es vivir aquí, pero no sé lo que pasa allí fuera. Hay una remota posibilidad de que la persona que llegase a comprarme fuese buena, pero eso solo es una banal esperanza. Después de todo, ¿quién compraría a un esclavo sin querer meterlo a su cama? Ese es básicamente nuestro trabajo. Por suerte, yo nunca he tenido que hacerlo, aunque muchos de los que han pasado por aquí sí. Es triste, saber que muchos a los que he conocido están haciendo algo tan horrible como eso, y una pequeña parte de mi, siente que tendría que ser yo quién lo hiciese en su lugar. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Soy de los más mayores y la gran mayoría de "clientes" buscan a alguien joven, pues todos son unos viejos pervertidos a quienes les excita abusar de un menor. Siento náuseas de solo pensarlo.

Esta sociedad está corrupta, podrida, pero sé que no va a cambiar. La vida de los donceles como yo no es más que un negocio, en el que nosotros perdemos todo lo que tenemos: dignidad, integridad, orgullo... y tantas y tantas otras cosas.

Siento el ruido de las bisagras de la puerta al abrirse y no hago ni el intento de mirar quién es. Siempre es el mismo hombre: un tipo alto, de unos 40 años, con una prominente barriga, arrugas en la cara, calvo y que cada vez que me mira siento náuseas al ver como me desnuda con la mirada.

No es que particularmente lleve mucha ropa, ya que a penas son unos pantalones cortos marrones y medio rotos, junto a una camisa de media manga del mismo color y en casi peor estado que la otra prenda. Giro la mirada hacia la pared cuando veo que se acerca, sé lo que viene ahora y solo cierro los ojos esperando a que acabe.

Efectivamente, sus asquerosas manos comienzan a tocar y acariciar mis desnudas piernas y después de un rato se digna a quitar los grilletes de mis tobillos. Aunque su trabajo es desencadenarme siempre tarda lo suyo, ya que aprovecha en tocarme demasiado. A continuación hace lo mismo con mis brazos pero como siempre aprovecha para pasar sus manos por mi abdomen y pecho. Me dan escalofríos del asco pero siempre lo hace, así que solo espero a que acabe.

Por fin me quita los grilletes de las muñecas y yo me siento en la cama acariciándolas levemente, después de todo cuando duermo tiendo a moverme y estos suelen hacerme algunas heridas. El tipo me mira y me hace una señal para que me levante y lo siga. Yo suspiro y hago lo que me dicen, después de todo se lo que viene después: una serie de hombres examinándome de la cabeza a los pies imaginando lo que podrían hacer conmigo, pero luego nunca me escogen. En parte prefiero que solo usen su imaginación a que intenten llevarlo a cabo.

Camino por los pasillos alumbrados por pequeñas lámparas, aunque sigue en su mayoría bastante oscuro, hasta llegar a una gran sala con una tarima. Allí se encuentran varios chicos como yo, algunos más jóvenes y otros de mi edad, asustados, nervioso o indiferentes, e incluso hay algunos que reconozco. No es extraño que una vez han crecido demasiado para el gusto del amo, decidan devolverlos. Suspiro y camino hasta ellos y me quedo en último lugar, puesto que hay ocasiones en que no llegan a mi, ya que escogen a alguien antes.

Oigo la puerta abrirse, la que da a la zona de la calle, pero no quiero ni mirar al nuevo comprador. Todos suelen ser iguales así que no pierdo ni el tiempo en girar. Pasa el tiempo y escucho los murmullos mientras examinan a los candidatos. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero veo que alguien se para frente a mi, pero sigo mirando hacia la pared de al lado, sin interés alguno.

-¡Oye!-oigo que me hablan y efectivamente es la voz de un hombre. Suspiro y giro a mirarle por fin. Me sorprendo al encontrar a una joven dama, de cabello azul en un extraño peinado, piel pálida y un parche en uno de los ojos. A su lado hay un rubio con una expresión molesta en el rostro y, un poco por detrás hay otro hombre con gafas y actitud indiferente. Vuelvo mi atención a la joven que no ha dejado de mirarme y me tenso un poco cuando alza la mano y la posa en mi sucia mejilla. Antes dejaban un tiempo para que nos diésemos un baño y nos pusiéramos algo menos... sucio y roto. Aun hay algunos que lo hacen puesto que desean salir de aquí, pero yo ya hace mucho que no, así que es normal que tenga el cabello hecho un asco, al igual que cualquier parte de mi piel.

El rubio pone una expresión de horror al ver como el antes blanco guante de la joven se vuelve marrón, pero es detenido de hacer nada por el otro hombre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunta con una dulce voz y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Yo me extraño, puesto que nunca nadie me lo había preguntado antes, pero cuando voy a hablar nuestro "dueño" me interrumpe.

-No creo que sea de mucha importancia. Además seguramente les interesaría alguien con más experiencia.-dijo con ese falso tono de amabilidad que solo usa para simpatizar con los clientes.

Yo vuelvo a girar el rostro, rompiendo todo contacto con la joven, después de todo sé que le hará caso, pero me sorprendo al oír las siguientes palabras que salen de ella.

-¡Cállese! Estoy hablando con él, no con usted.-dijo más fríamente y me cogió de la mano para hacer que la mirase otra vez.

-Pero insisto en que él nunca ha salido de aquí, no creo que cumpla con lo que usted desea.-volvió a insistir el hombre. Yo suspiro exasperado, después de todo no le gusta que le lleven la contraria, mucho menos alguien más joven que él. Ella me mira para después voltear a él.

-Usted no sabe lo que quiero así que cállese de una vez. No pienso llevarme a ningún chico que no llega ni a los 14, como todos los que me ha presentado antes.-habló severamente. Eso me sorprende bastante, sobretodo por que yo no es que aparente tener más de 15, a pesar de tener ya casi 18.

-De acuerdo, como usted quiera joven.-habló entre dientes y eso me hizo sonreír levemente, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho.

-¿Ahora me dirías como te llamas?-volvió a preguntarme con una dulce sonrisa, muy diferente al tono que había utilizando con ese hombre.

-...-yo solo la miro y me lamo los labios pensando en si decirlo o no. Hace mucho que no hablo, así que tampoco sé como sonará mi voz.

-¿Podrías?-me insta algo preocupada. Creo que piensa que no puedo hablar y sonrío un poco ante ello.

-Tsunayoshi.-susurro y ella abre los ojos sorprendida, lo que me hace preocupar un poco. Creo que entiende mi mirada porque me vuelve a sonreír.

-Entonces Tsunayoshi-kun... ¿querrías venir conmigo?-me pregunta amablemente y yo vuelvo a sorprenderme. Nunca nadie pregunta, solo lo deciden y hay que aceptarlo. No sé qué responder así que solo asiento con la cabeza.

-¿Está completamente segura?-vuelve a preguntar el hombre, pero recibe una fría mirada por parte de los acompañantes de ella, así que se calla.

Ella solo me sonríe y cogiéndome de la mano me insta a que la siga hacia la salida. Llegados a este punto si empiezo a ponerme nervioso, ya que hace mucho que no salgo a la calle. Entonces me miro a mí mismo y siento un poco de vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a casa te daremos ropa para que te cambies y dejaremos que te des un baño.-me dijo con dulzura.

Miro a los otros dos y estos solo asienten con lo que parece una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Eso me confunde y solo sigo caminando junto a ellos hasta un lujoso carro.

Al ver el vehículo comienzo a preocuparme. Realmente parecen personas de clase alta, al menos ella, y no entiendo qué es lo que querrán hacer conmigo. Suspiro y me armo de valor para entrar al auto, después de todo... ya no hay vuelta atrás.

69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27

Miré hacia la habitación de mi hermano. Últimamente está de muy mal humor y los sirvientes lo están notando. Les hace trabajar más, les grita por cualquier cosa... parece como si estuviera irritado por el simple hecho de ver las caras de las personas. Su trabajo sigue siendo impecable como siempre pero estoy segura que dentro de poco también comenzará a verse afectado.

Suspiro frustrada. No sé qué hacer para ponerle contento y aunque hablé con los demás seguimos sin ninguna idea. Supongo que no me queda de otra que hablar directamente con él. Cojo aire para darme ánimos y llamo a la puerta.

-Pase.-escucho del otro lado. Abro con tranquilidad y le observo sentado en su enorme sofá leyendo con interés.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le pregunto y el voltea a verme.

-Claro.-dice mientras me insta a que me siente a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa Nagi?-me pregunta con amabilidad. Conmigo siempre a sido así, y eso me gusta.

-Verás... últimamente estás algo... tenso y estricto con los empleados. Me estaba preguntando si pasaba algo que te estuviese preocupando o... enojando.-hablé algo dubitativa. No quería que se enojase conmigo. Él me mira durante un rato sin decir nada hasta que suspira.

-No lo sé.-responde por fin y yo alzo una ceja sin comprender.- Desde hace unos días que mi vida es muy aburrida. Tengo dinero, poder y tantos amantes como quiera pero no me siento satisfecho. Es como si me faltase algo muy importante y no sé qué es.-me explicó mirando de forma ausente la ventada del lugar.

-Ya veo...-susurro y creo que sé de lo que habla. Siempre le he visto rodeado de mujeres y donceles de la alta sociedad, interesados en convertirse en el o la consorte del emperador. Pero ninguno de ellos ve a mi hermano, solo su cargo. Creo que no le había dado importancia hasta ahora, pero supongo que siente que le falta lo más importante... amor. Un amor sincero, puro y real. Y estoy dispuesta a conseguir que lo encuentre.

Me doy cuenta que me mira extrañado por mi sonrisa y yo solo sonrío aún más.

-Gracias por contármelo. Tengo trabajo y tú deberías descansar un poco.-le digo sin dejar de sonreír. Él me devuelve el gesto y salgo de la estancia con paso tranquilo. Ahora que ya sé lo que le pasa estoy más relajada.

Camino con paso decidido hacia la cocina. Conociendo a Ken y Chikusa, se que estarán allí. Ellos son los hombres de confianza de mi hermano y, después de mí, son quienes le conocen mejor. Una vez llego al lugar, efectivamente los encuentro sentados en una mesa comiendo.

-¿Pasa algo, Chrome-sama?-pregunta el de gafas.

-Quiero que me acompañéis a comprar algo.-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sería eso-pyon?-cuestiona ahora el rubio.

-Un esclavo.-respondo con decisión. Ellos me miran atónitos y sé que no saben qué decir ahora.

-¿Para qué querría alguno joven? Ya tenemos empleados suficientes en el palacio.-comentó Chikusa.

-Es para mi hermano. Hablé con él y lo que necesita es una pareja que le quiera de verdad.-expliqué.

-Pero... ¿por qué un esclavo? ¿No puede buscar a nadie de la alta sociedad?-pregunta ahora Ken.

-No. Todos y todas solo buscan poder y riqueza y eso no es lo que él quiere ni necesita.-dije segura y algo molesta por recordar a todos esos cazafortunas.

-Un esclavo en cambio no sabe quién es el emperador. Todos viven encerrados y los que están fuera es porque ya tienen amo.-continuó el de gafas entendiendo lo que yo quiero.

-En ese caso estoy de acuerdo pero... ¿qué tipo sería el indicado?-cuestionó el rubio. Nos quedamos un rato pensando en silencio hasta que me di por vencida.

-No lo sé. Mi hermano ha estado con todo tipo de personas así que no sé que tipo sería el ideal pero... creo que en cuanto le o la vea lo sabré.-dije convencida.

-Supongo que es mejor ver que tienen y cual de ellos o ellas encaja mejor con lo que buscamos.-accedió Chikusa. Yo sonreí y los tres nos dirigimos al carro para ir a nuestro destino.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde llegamos frente a un viejo y destartalado edificio. Con solo una mirada se podía notar lo antiguo y mal cuidado que estaba. Suspiré y caminé a la puerta donde el rubio llamó.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué desean?-preguntó amablemente un hombre de unos 40 bastante desagradable a la vista.

-Vinimos a ver la mercancía.-dijo seriamente mi acompañante más serio. Yo odié esa palabra. No son objetos para hablar así de ellos, pero así es como se refieren a ellos en este tipo de lugares, por lo que tuve que morderme la lengua y no hacer un comentario inapropiado.

-De acuerdo, síganme.-dijo y volteó para caminar por un pasillo poco alumbrado.

Nosotros nos miramos y le seguimos sin decir nada. Me sorprende que no nos preguntaran nada, pero bueno, a ver que pasa.

Caminamos poco hasta llegar a una pequeña sala con un sofá bastante caro, una mesa de roble bien cuidado junto a una silla igual, un par de estanterías llenas de libros y una pequeña mesa de café. Nos sentamos y esperamos unos minutos hasta que llegó otro hombre, que se presentó como el dueño del lugar.

-¿Qué tipo buscan?-preguntó después de las presentaciones.

-Nos da igual. Mi hermano no tiene un gusto específico, así que solo traiga lo que tenga y veremos.-respondí seriamente.

-Bien... pero primero quiero aclarar que aquí solo hay donceles, por si lo que buscan es una mujer.-habló con cortesía que supe definir como falsa e interesada. Odio a los tipos como él. Sonreí levemente y respondí con tranquilidad.

-Eso no será un problema.-dije. Él sonrió y mandó a llamar a sus chicos para que se preparasen.

-Así que... ¿será para el emperador?-preguntó con una sonrisa. No me extrañó que supiese quién soy yo, y mucho menos quién es mi hermano.

-Así es. Un regalo de mi parte.-respondí sin mucho interés. La mirada de ese hombre era repugnante, puesto que no había dejado de desnudarme con ella.

-Me sorprende que haya venido usted en persona, con lo distinguida y bella que es. Podría ser peligroso para usted.-comentó intentando ser cortés con un vulgar cumplido. Fruncí el ceño y le miré con desagrado notable en el rostro.

-Perdone pero no estoy sola y le aseguro que ellos serían capaces de matar a quien intentase acercarse a mi más de la cuenta en tan solo unos segundos.-dije y fue entonces que él pareció notar a mis acompañantes que también le miraban con desagrado.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y otro horrible hombre entró, avisando que estaba todo listo. ¿No había ninguno lo suficientemente decente? No pido un adonis pero al menos alguien que no te de náuseas de tan solo verlo sería un detalle.

Suspiré aguantando el asco y seguí al dueño del lugar. Caminamos relativamente poco y llegamos a una gran puerta de roble. Una vez esta se abrió vislumbré una gran estancia y a una cantidad considerable de donceles en una tarima. Me molestó un poco la forma de exhibirlos pero no dije nada.

Comenzamos a analizarlos pero la verdad es que ninguno cumplía con lo que imaginábamos. Además todos ellos eran unos niños que no llegaban ni a los 14 años. ¿En serio piensa que esto es lo que queremos? Encima los presenta como lo "mejor" de su mercancía y sentí pena por muchos de ellos. Eran tan jóvenes, y supe que por mejores quería decir más experimentados.

Fruncí el ceño cansada. Quizás uno de ellos era decente pero sabía que no le gustaría a mi hermano. Suspiré pensando que tendríamos que ir a otro lugar hasta que llegamos al último de ellos. Era un chico de estatura promedio, unos 1,62 m. más o menos, cabello castaño aunque bastante mal cuidado, la piel no podía distinguirse mucho ya que se veía bastante descuidada y sucia, unas ropas completamente desgastadas y rotas, lo que me sorprendió ya que el resto estaban bastante más arreglados, y por último los ojos que no pude ver puesto que miraba hacia la pared. Parecía completamente desinteresado, como si le diese igual a quién escogeríamos. Eso hizo que una punzada atravesara mi corazón. ¿No tenía ninguna esperanza de salir de aquí? El resto nos miraba con algo de esperanza, esperando que los sacásemos pero él no. Parecía como si le diese completamente igual. Miré a mis acompañantes y creo que pensaron lo mismo que yo. Ken le llamó y cuando giró a vernos me quedé sin aliento. Tenía unos precioso ojos miel pero estos no expresaban ilusión, miedo ni nerviosismo como el resto de chicos, sino una gran indiferencia, tranquilidad y muy en el fondo, pude notar resignación.

Me dolió y no pude evitar acercar la mano hasta posarla en una de sus mejillas, en seguida el guante blanco se ensució , pero eso no me importó, mi atención estaba fija en lo tenso que se había puesto al ver que le tocaría. La sensación de pesar no salía de mi corazón pero le sonreí con cariño y le pregunté el nombre. Vi su sorpresa y supe que no se lo habrían preguntado en mucho tiempo, lo que me molestó. ¡Seguían siendo personas, por el amor de dios! Antes de que dijese algo ese estúpido hombre intervino y me enojó su forma de hablar así que respondí fríamente, aunque lo que más me dolió fue la reacción del joven delante mío, por lo que le cogí de la mano para que volviese a mirarme.

El hombre volvió a insistir y oí como el chico suspiraba, supongo que estaba acostumbrado a eso, por lo que me molesté y le respondí de mala manera. Después volví a centrar mi mirada en el castaño y le vi sonreír. Fue levemente pero lo hizo y sentí un sentimiento muy cálido al ver esa sonrisa. Estoy segura de que si sonriese ampliamente sería lo más bello del mundo.

Sonreí yo también y volví a preguntarle el nombre, pero cuando vi que pasaba su lengua por sus labios y dudaba casi entro en pánico. Tal vez el joven no podía hablar y yo había hecho una pregunta inapropiada. Pregunté preocupada si podía y él sonrió, viendo mis sentimientos y entonces susurró algo.

Sorpresa es poco. Lo que sentí fue más bien estupefacción. Esa voz... era angelical. Pude notar una gran dulzura, suavidad... y muchas cosas mas que no supe identificar. Sonreí al ver su preocupación y solo pregunté si querías venir. Cuando asentiste no aguanté más y casi te arrastré hacia la salida contenta, al igual que mis compañeros que seguro piensan lo mismo que yo. Hemos encontrado a un ángel y será perfecto para mi hermano.

Durante todo el camino le vi bastante preocupado y nervioso pero intentamos darle seguridad. Antes de llegar decidí saber un poco más de él.

69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27

-Tsunayoshi-kun...-la oí llamarme así que volteé a verla.

-¿Si?-dije nervioso.

-Emm... ¿qué edad tienes?-preguntó interesada. Yo lo pensé y respondí lo mejor que pude.

-18...creo.-digo no muy seguro.

-¿Crees?-preguntó extrañada.

-Bueno... no sé a qué mes estamos así que...-susurré algo avergonzado. Ella me miró con comprensión y dijo.

-Diciembre.

-Entonces 18.-digo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cuando los cumpliste?-volvió a cuestionar.

-En Octubre. El 14, para ser precisos.-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Hace bastante...-murmuró frunciendo el ceño y reí un poco por ello. Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que decidí preguntar algo que llevaba en mi cabeza desde que salimos de aquel lugar.

-Etto... ¿para qué quieren a alguien como yo?-pregunté nervioso.

-Verás... buscábamos a alguien que pudiese acompañar a mi hermano.-respondió. Eso me decepcionó un poco puesto que era lo de siempre.

-Ya veo...-susurré girando el rostro hacia la pequeña ventana.

-¡No es eso!-gritó asustándome.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sin entender.

-Por acompañarlo me refiero a hablar con él, ya sabes. No a mantener relaciones. Eso sería solo si tú le aceptases, no queremos obligarte a nada. Además él no sabrá de donde vienes, solo diré que eres un amigo... si me perdonas el atrevimiento.-habló nerviosa y sonrojada. Yo sonreí, puesto no tenía amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, y me sonrojé un poco.

-Si usted está dispuesta, lo aceptaré gustoso.-respondí con formalidad.

-Nagi.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué?-pregunté no entendiendo.

-Llámame Nagi, no utilices el usted que soy más joven que tú.-dijo haciendo berrinche. Reí divertido y le sonreí abiertamente, como hacía mucho que no hacía.

-De acuerdo y... gracias Nagi.-agradecí sin dejar de sonreír.

-N-no es nada... por l-lo que... de-debas agradecer.-dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

Poco después llegamos y al salir casi me desmayo. ¡Eso era el palacio real! Miré al borde del colapso a mi nueva amiga y ella solo sonrió y me cogió la mano para tranquilizarme.

Suspiré y seguidamente entramos al lugar donde viviría a partir de ahora.

69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27

Caminaba como perro rabioso hacia la habitación de mi hermana. Hace unos minutos quise hablar con ella otra vez, pero no estaba. Después de amenazar a uno de los empleados este confesó que había ido a comprar a un esclavo. ¿¡En qué piensa esa niña!? Si es por nuestra conversación de esta mañana creo que me malinterpretó. No necesito a alguien que se meta en mi cama sin rechistar, de eso me sobra. Volví enojado a mi habitación esperando que me avisaran cuando esa mocosa decidiese volver para poder regañarla como se debe. Y a eso voy ahora mismo, puesto que hace un par de minutos me avisaron de su llegada.

Estoy muy cerca de su alcoba, pero entonces veo a mis dos hombres de confianza impidiéndome el paso. Creo que tengo que conseguirme a otros, porque a estos pienso matarlos.

-Quitaos del medio.-gruñí molesto.

-No hasta que te calmes.-dijo el de gafas.

-¿Pensáis que voy a calmarme cuando mi hermana me compra un esclavo para follar? ¿Habéis pensado en lo denigrante que son esos lugares? ¡Le podía haber pasado algo!-grité aún más molesto.

-Tranquilízate. Recuerda que nosotros fuimos con ella y no te lo ha comprado para que lo metas en tu cama.-dijo con tranquilidad el rubio, algo muy raro en él.

-¿No?-pregunté confundido.

-Después de hablar contigo pensó que necesitabas tener a alguien con quien desahogarte con tranquilidad. Hay cosas que no puedes contarle a ella o a nosotros y pensó que te iría bien.-me explicó Chikusa.

-Además te agradeceríamos el que no intentases meterle mano ya que Chrome-sama le prometió que no había sido comprado para "ese" tipo de trabajo. ¿No creo que quieras dejar a tu hermana como a una mentirosa?-dijo ahora Ken.

-Pero en caso de que quieras algo serio con él entonces no hay problema. Siempre y cuando le conquistes y esté de acuerdo con estar contigo, no por orden u obligación.-volvió a hablar el de gafas.

-Dudo que un chico de esos cumpla con mis gustos.-dije con escepticismo. ¿Qué se han creído? ¿Qué a mi me vale cualquiera? ¡Ja! ¡Están muy equivocados!

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi destino, con ellos dos detrás. Hmp. Realmente creen que me enamoraré tan fácilmente. Ridículo.

Estoy por llamar a la puerta cuando oigo un fuerte ruido. Olvido los formalismos y entro apresurado a ver qué a pasado. En ese momento me paralicé por completo. Retiro todo lo que dije y pensé antes... ¿Es eso un ángel? Por que si no lo es está muy cerca de serlo... pienso al ver a un precioso castaño vestido con un sencillo pantalón corto blanco, que deja ver su acanelada y brillante piel, junto a una blusa anaranjada que hace juego con esos preciosos ojos miel que tiene. Al igual que su brillante y espero que suave cabellera castaña que gotea levemente, supongo que se acaba de dar un baño. Me quedo mirándole como hipnotizado y al parecer tanto él como mi hermana siguen sin percatarse de mi presencia en el lugar.

-Moo... Tsunayoshi-kun eres sorprendentemente torpe.-oigo el comentario divertido de Nagi. Así que su nombre es Tsunayoshi... le queda perfecto la verdad.

-Hai... gomen nee.-se disculpa el joven mientras se sienta en el suelo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe y un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas.

¡Dios! ¡Esa voz no puede ser real! ¿Por qué no le habré conocido antes? ¡Es perfecto! Grito en mi cabeza sin dejar de mirarle. Entonces oigo la voz divertida de Ken detrás mío.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo que antes de entrar?-pregunta y tanto Nagi como el castaño giran a vernos.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡No puedes entrar sin llamar!-me reprocha fingiendo enfado. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que me ha gustado su idea.

-Oí un ruido y entré pensando que había pasado algo malo.-me excusé pero sin dejar de mirar al joven en el suelo, que ahora me miraba fijamente con un aún más notorio sonrojo en las mejillas. Eso provocó que sonriese de lado encantado de provocar esa reacción en ese adorable chico. Me acerqué con tranquilidad y le ofrecí una mano para ayudarle a pararse. Él la cogió y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme entero. Y creo que a él le pasó lo mismo por su mirada curiosa en ambas manos unidas.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunté interesado. Parecía bastante joven pero teniendo en cuenta que yo tengo 23, no creo que Nagi haya escogido a alguien menor de edad. Pero no lo sé muy bien, porque parece tener unos 15.

-18.-susurra y no puedo evitar mirar esos dulces y rosados labios. Paso la lengua por la mía, recordando lo que me habían advertido antes mis dos ayudantes y creo que les odio por ello. Me está costando no meterle mano. Nunca había tenido tantos problemas para controlarme y creo que eso hace a este joven aún más especial.

-Onii-chan, te presento a Tsunayoshi-kun. Tsunayoshi-kun, te presento a mi hermano, Mukuro.-oí la voz de Nagi pero ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro.

-Mukuro...-susurró el castaño y ahí se fue todo mi autocontrol por la borda. Oírle decir mi nombre con esa dulce y tentativa voz fue demasiado para mi. Puede que Nagi me odie después de esto pero no lo pensé más y junté mis labios con los suyos. Noto su sorpresa y como su cuerpo se tensa pero poco a poco se va relajando. Poso mi mano libre por su cintura, la otra sigue sosteniendo su mano, y él coloca la suya en mi pecho, con la cual arruga la camisa de mi traje al apretar la tela con fuerza. No intento profundizar el beso para no asustarle, es solo un contacto dulce que no dura mucho. Después de todo puedo notar la negligencia lo que hace que me de cuenta que es su primero y me encanta saberlo porque significa que es completamente puro. Me separo lentamente, abriendo mis ojos y observo los suyo mirándome con un gran brillo en ellos y un rubor en sus mejillas. Sonrío encantado al verle. Nunca nadie me ha provocado tanta dulzura, ternura y ganas de protegerle antes. Definitivamente no puedo dejarle escapar.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-pregunté en un susurro y él me mira atónito.

-¿Qué?-murmura sorprendido pero después de mirarme a los ojos su sonrojo aumenta y asiente con la cabeza.

69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27/69/27

-Después le abracé, alcé dándole vueltas y volví a besarle. Así fue como tu mami se volvió completamente mío.-terminé de explicar. Giré a mi costado viendo dos pares de ojos mirándome ilusionados y emocionados. Dos niños, un varón y una doncella, de 7 años cabellos azulados y ojos miel.

-¿Entonces así os conocisteis?-preguntó ilusionada mi niña, Rui.

-Así es.-respondí acariciando sus largos cabellos.

-¿Por qué aceptó casarse contigo mami si te acababa de conocer?-preguntó Ryu.

-Pues porque supe que vuestro padre iba completamente enserio y que si me negaba no iba a aceptar el no, sino que seguiría insistiendo hasta oír el si.-dijo una dulce voz desde la entrada.

-Es de mala educación oír a escondidas Tsunayoshi.-comenté girando a ver a mi ángel.

-Moo... es porque estabas tan centrado contando esa historia que no viste que entré.-se quejó haciendo berrinche. Me encanta cuando se comporta como un niño, a pesar de tener ya 26 años.

-¡Mami!-gritaron ambos niños corriendo a abrazarle.

-¡Oye! ¡Con cuidado no vayáis a lastimar a vuestro hermanito!-grité cuando casi tiran al suelo a mi doncel, preciosamente embarazado de nuestro 5 hijo.

-No soy tan frágil Mukuro.-se quejó mirándome con un puchero. Se acercó a mi, me besó y después se sentó a mi lado en la enorme cama de nuestra habitación.

-Mami... ¿qué sentiste cuando viste a papá la primera vez?-preguntó la pequeña, acercándose y sentándose en las piernas de mi castaño. Este sonrió e hizo como si lo pensase, pero sé que no le hacía falta. Es algo que ambos tenemos muy presente en nuestras memorias.

-Pues... primero sentí mucha vergüenza de que viese lo torpe que era, después... sentí como si un dios me estuviese mirando y fue como si me hipnotizara y... cuando me cogió la mano sentí tantas cosas... felicidad, nerviosismo, vergüenza, pero sobretodo... amor. Sentí que él era el hombre destinado para mi y que podía confiar en que siempre estaría conmigo, sin importar nada.-respondió mirándome a los ojos y si no fuese por los gritos emocionados de nuestra pequeña, habríamos olvidado todo a nuestro alrededor, como siempre nos pasa cuando nos miramos fijamente.

-¡Rui, vamos a jugar!-gritó otra voz. Entrando por la puerta, una pequeña de 5 años, cabellos castaños y ojos azules, corrió hasta su hermana.

-¡Megu! ¡Estábamos escuchando como se conocieron papá y mami!-gritó contenta la peliazul. La castaña la miró sin entender y nuestra hija mayor suspiró cansada.

-Nada... vamos a jugar.-accedió y cogiendo a su pequeña hermana salieron de la habitación.

-A veces creo que Megu es muy despistada.-comentó nuestro hijo.

-Bueno... eso lo sacó de vuestra mami, eso está claro.-comenté yo divertido.

-¡Mukuro!-se quejó mi niño. Yo solo sonreí y le besé para calmarle.

-Ryu... ¿puedes ver que Yuki esté bien?-preguntó mi ángel sonriéndole al peliazul.

-La última vez estaba jugando con Nagi-nee. Iré a ver.-dijo para salir de la estancia.

-Creo que proteges demasiado a Yuki.-comenté puesto que a mi lindo castaño no le gustaba alejarse mucho de nuestro pequeño doncel: un castaño con reflejos azulados y ojos azules de apenas 3 años.

-Gomen... sabes que no puedo evitarlo.-dice sonrojado. Yo volví a besarle al tiempo en que le recostaba en la cama.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?-pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

-Todos y cada uno de los días desde que nos conocimos.-responde con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

-Creo que no es suficiente.-confieso y él ríe divertido.

-Nee... ¿qué ibas a contarles a los niños cuando preguntasen algo de la boda?-preguntaste curioso.

-Pues... habría descrito lo bello que me pareciste con ese yukata dorado con detalles en naranja pálido. Lo muy nervioso que estaba de que te arrepintiese de estar con un amargado como yo... y tantas y tantas cosas que pasaron en tan solo 24 horas.-dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre la tuya, cerrando los ojos.

-¿También habrías contado nuestra noche de bodas?-preguntaste divertido.

-Mmm... déjame pensarlo... nop. Eso es algo que quedará entre nosotros... lo lindo que te veías en ropa interior, lo avergonzado que parecías al sentir mi mirada sobre tu cuerpo, como te tensabas y estremecías cuando mis manos te acariciaban, los lindos y excitantes gemidos que salían de esa deliciosa boca que tienes cuando te hice completamente mío... eso solo lo sabré yo.-te susurré provocativamente al oído. Sentí como te estremecías al recordar no solo esa, sino todas las noches que hemos pasado juntos hasta ahora. Y aún así, tus reacciones siguen siendo las mismas, y sigues provocándome de la misma forma.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-te pregunté al oído y tu solo asentiste al tiempo en que me besas con toda la dulzura y cariño que solo tu puedes transmitirme.

-Eres mi tesoro, Tsunayoshi. Lo más valioso e importante que tengo en mi vida, seguido de las preciosidades de hijos que me has dado.-confieso mirando tu sonrojado rostro. Solo sonríes y de tus ojos salen lágrimas de felicidad por mis palabras.

Mi vida comenzó a tener sentido cuando conocí a este ángel que ahora gime ante mis caricias. Y seguirá teniendo sentido mientras él siga conmigo. Lo cual espero que sea para el resto de nuestras vidas y... ¿quién sabe? Tal vez en la siguiente también. Al menos... eso espero.

_...Fin..._


End file.
